


hey moon

by orphan_account



Series: deh one shots [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Suicide Attempt, Songfic, Sort Of, Stargazing, it was 11pm when i wrote this so don't bully me, very very very loosely based off northern downpour by p!atd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-04-21 15:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hey moon, please forget to fall down / hey moon, don't you go down
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: deh one shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590022
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	hey moon

Connor lay in the grass, staring at the stars above him. Evan lay next to him, their hands interlaced.

Last time he had lay here, staring at the stars, he was alone. There had been an empty pill bottle in the grass beside him, and a plan to let himself die there. His only witness would've been the moon. But the moon couldn't tell his story, because, like him, it'd be gone in the morning. Except, unlike him, the moon would return.

Connor wasn't quite sure what happened after he passed out. All he knew was that someone had found him by chance, and somehow Connor wasn't too far gone.

Connor wished he could thank whoever saved him, because now he was able to be here again.

Except, this time he had his boyfriend by his side. And together, they would watch the moon drift across the sky, and the stars twinkle above, and the trees rustle in the wind.

They lay in silence, drifting in and out of sleep.

Eventually, the moon approached the horizon, and it was a sign the sun would rise soon. Meaning they'd have to leave.

"Hey moon, please forget to fall down." Connor whispered, looking directly at the moon.

Evan smiled sleepily at him, and cuddled closer into Connor.

"Don't you go down." Connor murmured, closing his eyes.

They both fell asleep soon, and the moon and stars stood watch over them until the sun began to rise.

The first rays of sunlight shine through the trees, waking Connor and Evan. They sat up, leaning against each other as the watched the stars disappear and the moon dip below the horizon.

They watched the sunrise until Evan began to fall asleep again. Only then, did they finally go home.

Connor dropped Evan off, and drove back to his own house.

Silently, he thanked the moon for keeping him company when he was alone. The moon may've disappeared, but, like Connor, it would return.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are very much apprecaiated! you can send me requests on my tumblr (@astrologystump) if you want!


End file.
